


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】喜剧监督

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru
Summary: 旧文重发备份，以前的bo注销了我能写完也不容易，居然被锁被迫注销了
Relationships: MRM - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【fgo】【梅林罗曼】喜剧监督

*其实这个真正的标题是 Mの喜剧

•现pa；  
•设定是只拍HE的HE监督老梅和业余轻小说作者罗马尼；  
•写着玩，设定并不严谨。

[上].  
从补习班下学的玛修，推开公寓门后发现家中来了一个打扮像艺人的长发男子。“呀，我们家竟然会有客人……您、您好！”  
女孩意识到自己仓促，换上室内鞋后转进厨房：“我去给客人泡茶。”  
“可以把冰箱里的带给我吗？”她那个正穿着家居服和花里胡哨的美男子客人聊得火热的同居人回答。  
“不可以，已经这么晚了，你不是会胃痛吗……？”  
过了冬天就要进入三年级，玛修参加了每晚都要去的补习班，她是个不太引人注目的少女，仔细看才会发现非常秀丽，手腕和脚踝都很纤细，给人以淡雅的印象：不仅有淡色的头发和眼睛，连制服也是清淡的杏色。原本，玛修一人来到大城市看病，由于治疗周期冗长且不时需要入院转了学，寄住恰在同院工作的转折亲戚罗马尼•阿基曼家中，现今已好转大半，却也临近升学，故不再转回去。妙龄少女与罗马尼渡过时日已久，居然从可悲的独居处男身上连与异性共处一室的尴尬也不曾感受到，关系与长期的监护人和被监护人无甚不同，不过女孩不习惯称呼这位亲缘转了太多弯且似乎是祖父辈以上的远亲，总叫他医生，这是她还在住院时的称呼。  
罗马尼跟在玛修后面进了厨房取他的宝贝布丁，抛下客人一个人。玛修等待着烧好热水，“医生的朋友看起来像艺人，是从前的同学吗？”罗马尼知道，外面的客人这种年长又打扮得浮夸的男子不是玛修喜欢的类型，尽管如此，玛修眼中流露出的一点少女对于美丽的存在那本能的艳羡，教他心头略过一丝微妙的嫉妒。现实主义者悲哀的天性，不论多么疲倦，在地铁里站着也能睡着，罗马尼的心绪都始终保持着敏锐，特别是在负面的方面，还要更敏锐些。所以他仅仅简单地回答：“不是的。”  
玛修不打算相信：“难道是多年不见，自己还在做社畜，老同学却出息了吗……？啊……想起来了，他长得像前几天被炎上的那个‘HE监督’来着。”  
“HE监督是什么啦……”  
“就是我哦。”  
二人回头，见客人不知什么时候已来到他们身后了，斜倚厨房门框，编成辫子的长发搭在肩上，稍稍曲着一条腿的站姿显得双腿格外修长。客人倒是并无怒意，还一副眼前这事很好笑的样子。

“HE监督”可不是什么好的名声，不过，能声名在外，哪怕是恶名，也算是有头有脸的人物了，比新人作者的罗马尼更有话语权。他走入厨房像个入侵者，罗马尼心中升起防备的厚帷幕。  
这称号正如字面意味，是喜爱拍happy ending——准确说来是喜爱拍些“强硬的”happy ending的改编动画的监督，破坏性的改编使其声名鹊起于2年之内，每部作品均在播出后被炎上，本人也在接受大社杂志采访时厚颜无耻地答出过“想把角色从悲剧的命运中拯救出来”。屡次炎上不仅由于监督对原作的无情践踏，也与本人私德上的漏洞不无关系：监督没有哪部作品，制作期间是不曾和声优或原作者……总之是某个具有成熟魅力的女性传出点绯闻的。最严重的一次，与女作家的绯闻刚被爆出，当晚就因在最终回让死去的角色全部复活这种前无古人的改编而被女作家在主页上公开单方面分手，同时贴出的还有律师函。监督为解决此事费了不少劲，但在那之后仿佛为了向前女友泄愤般，他变本加厉。

端着茶和点心回到客厅，罗马尼稍微冷静一些，趁梅林•安布罗修斯搅拌茶水和对别人的公寓左顾右盼的机会，用手机查询了HE监督名号的来龙去脉，而梅林•安布罗修斯却在罗马尼短暂地沉溺于刚接收到的情报的几分钟内，悄悄拾起已被他忘却而随意扔在茶几上的合作协议，折成足够小的方块放进上衣口袋。  
“所以是医生的作品要动画化了吗？”玛修的询问将二人从重新认识彼此的沉默中拉回现实。“不……是、是的。”话说一半意识到事到如今否认也无用。  
“原来如此。”玛修知道罗马尼是会许多意想不到技能的人，学生时代某次活动需要用到简单的3D建模技巧，在那之后他也好好地练习着，并考取了足够从业的资格证。  
罗马尼被作为被监护人的女孩冷淡的反应伤到了：“一点也不关心我写了什么嘛？”  
“……大概是和HE监督风格相称的内容吧？”  
高强度的工作、有限的休假时间，都没能改变罗马尼从学生时代起就是动画宅的本性，总是把有限的时间花在看些轻改动画上，因为在社交网站上的发言得到好评这样简单的原因而真的去投稿，在那之后已经过去一年了，罗马尼的长篇处女作竟被名叫梅林•安布罗修斯的新人监督赏识，有动画化的意向，文库也有意促成，而罗马尼自己……他自己无暇了解动画界的最新动向，才会在玛修回来前与不速之客保持愉快的交流，——他们甚至已经在游戏里互加好友了。

事实太过戏剧性，罗马尼还无法立刻把还捏在手中的薄薄的、有锐利四角名片上的“梅林•安布罗修斯”与盛传的原作粉碎机传说联系起来，但理性告诉他这是严重的事态，罗马尼换了一副正襟危坐的态度：“那么，监督先生，也要把我的小说改编成happy ending吗？”在梅林眼中素人的反应怎样都很可爱，便哈哈笑起来。  
为了使罗马尼生气似的，停止发笑后梅林望着天花板，毫无诚意地回答：“会的吧。”  
“那么，是怎样的改编呢？”结果罗马尼并无愠意，冷静地追问：“监督先生应该是读过我的作……也不算作品吧，才会有拍轻改的想法，想必心中已经有改编的雏形了吧？”  
梅林发现，这原作者本人同其作品一样，是总能令他意外的所在。  
老实说，梅林心中并无底稿，原本是被罗马尼的故事吸引才与他所在的文库练习，想看看怎样的人写出了如此作品。看似只是普通的男性向冒险故事，主角外的其他角色多是有柔软胸部的女性。梅林读过许多剧本，从第一回就看出它的不同：节奏像老手般紧凑，时而用些浮华并扭曲、但一定能准确传达的比喻，中段剧情急转直下，如今已迫近结局的章回，眼看主角就要一骑讨了，照此进展下去明明就要是一人赴死的bad ending，一直固执决不接受bad ending的梅林却罕见地为剧情动容，想快些看到结局，他误以为这绮丽又冷酷的佳作背后不世出的天才是位具有凛然气质的美人（他会喜欢的类型），岂料真的与作者的话里写的一样，只是普通的男性上班族……最大的安慰是中途回来的少女不是他的孩子。  
本不愿拍轻改，编辑告诉罗马尼的是制作动画，完成前期的沟通后，即可完全交给监督和编剧不必再管说服了他，眼下这个结论破灭了，为免梅林再次被网络讨伐时自己的名字被写在一旁，他不得不将已很有限的精力再拨出些应对此事。劝说梅林悔改是无用的，若有用前作的原作者中也该至少有用过一回。便仅仅问道：“监督先生拍这些作品的动机是什么呢？”——是为了更快成名吗？  
话刚出口，梅林一点儿空隙也没有地接腔，把他那金句重复了一遍：想要把原作的角色从悲剧的命运中拯救出来！其实这是个孩子气的答案。  
“可是我们这些原作者要被你推到风评被害的命运里去了。”想不到梅林真的会这样回答，罗马尼反应力也很快，不觉提高了声音讥诮道，玛修还从未听过他用这种强硬的语调说话，出于担心而从房间里探出头窥看。  
梅林振振有词：“本是籍籍无名的写作者，由于我的工作而受到注目，我不是坏人哦。”  
“你……是人渣吗？”

罗马尼的余裕时间实在很少，周内只有一天休息日，每日晚间很晚才回来，梅林只能十点后与他沟通细节和白天团队提出的问题，罗马尼还坚持要把梅林以前的作品看一遍。数日后梅林便提出暂时搬来同住的要求……公寓还有两间空着的卧室，罗马尼自是不同意，被梅林威胁如不照办就到他工作的地方去让所有同事都知道他写的轻小说要改编动画了。  
梅林搬来后，大大加重了罗马尼的精神负担，此外，本来如果工作得太晚会直接在医院过夜，现在哪怕过了十二点也会赶回公寓，因为罗马尼总觉得梅林看自己时目光灼灼，恐怕是个色鬼，不能放任他住在有玛修的房子里。  
如此又过去两周时间，那一晚梅林已进展到给罗马尼讲op动画的分镜了，拿来一大本厚厚的脚本手稿涂改，罗马尼连分镜也懂……梅林对他百科全书般的技能点已全然麻木。“所以这里，为了增加冲击性要不要这样……这里的远景在一条直线上也可以暗喻……阿基曼君？”可能实在太疲倦，罗马尼短暂地睡着了，被叫醒后拒绝了梅林到此为止去休息的建议，脸上带着不自然的笑容。结果在梅林继续说下去之后不久罗马尼再次迅速地陷入沉睡，这还是从未有过的事：对监督这个骗了他还经常在睡前麻烦他的人罗马尼一直很有耐心，会仔细地询问梅林话语间出现的他没听过的名词的意味，将这些和其他、例如他不能认可的处理方式记在手帐上……梅林注视着眼前的人颦着眉的睡颜，想着“我就放过你吧”，将罗马尼从沙发上抱起，发现他已在室内呆了很久，手指仍很冰冷，呼吸却炙热，眼角有些不自然的红晕。  
“——小小姐，你们家里有体温计吗？”梅林问玛修。

[中].  
罗马尼被一阵凉意弄醒，疑心是梅林把暖气开成冷气，寒冷使他太阳穴刺痛，如同被晚间新闻里的暴风雪吹进头脑，他费劲地撑开双眼。  
见监督正在用毛巾热水擦拭着自己的身体，显然已经进行到下半身，而自己……被子被掀开推到一旁，正一丝不挂地陈列在梅林眼前。  
“已经让你侄女替你请过假，请放心，电话是她讲的，我什么都没有说。”见罗马尼醒来，梅林理所当然地解释道。  
“你怎么……”  
“你流了很多汗喔，阿基曼君。这种事总不能让女孩子来做。热度已经开始下降了，再好好睡一下，也许明天就会恢复。”说完梅林便站起身离开了房间，将门虚掩上，罗马尼才注意到梅林不知是怎样想的，竟穿了一身自己的衣服，但……美丽的事物，在平凡的衣物里仍然美丽。  
所以为什么要连内裤也脱掉？梅林离去后罗马尼望着天花板想。暖气被开得很热，弄得罗马尼面颊发烫，刚刚被热毛巾擦拭过的四肢却寒冷，他盖上被子，总觉得被梅林触摸过的身体哪里不对劲。  
毫无疑问双腿之间也没逃过新锐监督那颀长冷峻的手指，况且虽临近中午，罗马尼却是刚刚醒来，此刻对他来说是早晨……他心底这样自我安慰道，将手指向下探去……他想起自己已经很久没有做这种事了，上次自慰是在什么时候……？似乎是一年多前，倦怠和技巧的生疏将罗马尼在通向高潮的道中卡住了，不是肢体，而是精神上的，罗马尼的肢体正好好地藏在被子下，为无法自我满足而酸胀。难道自己真的老了吗？罗马尼心中短暂地哀叹，他已清醒过来，停下了手中动作，为刚进行过的事情感到羞耻：罗马尼到了如今这个年纪，似乎不仅不配拥有爱与哀愁，决不能让自己的社交圈知道写过“那种”小说，连自我满足也显得不合时宜了！他心中徒然，在前额和太阳穴细微的刺痛中忆起“梅林每部作品不是和女声优就是和原作者传出绯闻”。梅林是为了照顾自己，说不定本质是温柔的人，但的确不太……该说不懂把握人与人之间的距离吗？罗马尼想道，也许梅林从前的绯闻都是这样开始的，脑中不自控地幻想出梅林抱了某个已转职歌手的美丽的声优的场面……思绪像触电一样缩回，但罗马尼的身体已可悲地兴奋起来，指尖在发抖，连眼中熟悉的天花板仿佛也在旋转着远去。  
“……天啊，我可真低级，难道要幻想着男导演的绯闻自慰吗？”  
恰在此时，虚掩的门被静静地推开，梅林抱着新的床单被罩和家居服进来罗马尼的卧室。他见罗马尼眼神虚浮，额头上又渗出了些汗珠，“你……觉得怎样了？”便在罗马尼右侧坐下，用手指抹去他的汗水。  
罗马尼看着梅林，因羞愧而面色绯红，就在这瞬间他射出了，右手上满是黏黏的体液。梅林见他这幅模样，只当是病情反复，男子虹膜颜色比常人要淡，呈现珍贵的紫色，在俯身的逆光中仿佛自体会发亮般，使他有种尖锐的美。  
“有觉得哪里痛吗？”  
罗马尼摇了摇头，没发出任何话语。  
梅林换成盘腿而坐的姿势，发辫甩到身后，向躺着的人递出一只手：“如果不想说话的话握住我的手就好了，人在生病的时候，感情会变脆弱，想法也会变奇怪。”  
罗马尼当然知道不能伸手出去，而他在脆弱之时，几乎被梅林打动了，脑袋里晕乎乎，从被子里伸出左手，握住梅林从右侧探出的手。  
“诶？为什么是这边啦？”罗马尼手指没什么握力，全靠梅林比常人要白皙的手指攥住，在罗马尼的皮肤上投下阴影。被这么一问，罗马尼面颊更红了。“啊~我明白了……阿基曼君，刚才不会是在自【祝大家出货】慰吧？”

罗马尼陷入一阵长久的沉默，只有脸红得厉害，他在发热的消耗带来的晕眩中努力追忆，一定是监督平时、每晚等待自己结束晚餐的时间（罗马尼总是到家很晚，之后独自一人吃晚饭）总喜欢到阳台上发呆的习惯误导了自己……不！本也不该在家中尚有他人时做这种低级的事……今天自己是怎么了？心底于事无补地自责了好几遍。仍抓着他手腕的梅林正另一手托腮饶有兴味地观察，微微眯起像猫……或又像蛇，总之是捕食者的眼睛。“这不是多么要紧的事，”梅林这样安慰道，仿佛已有了定论似的，一副忍着笑的模样：“……不过罗马尼君你啊……是想起了什么呢？难道是我的那些绯闻吗？”

在昨夜发现阿基曼君正在发热时梅林就已短暂地幻想过趁替他换衣服时触碰他的身体，并非趁人之危的想法，而是同一屋檐下的陌生人罗马尼•阿基曼令他好奇、梅林已很久没有升起过好奇心……而后抓住机会付诸实践罢了。阿基曼君做着超长的噩梦，从昨夜开始一直颦着眉，吐息时快时慢，吐出些破碎的辞句，身体被汗水浸润得光滑，但那仍是贫瘠的身体，却更接近梅林从他的作品内读到的精神性：平静而寂寥、怀抱着死的所在，睫毛与脸颊相接之处显出忧愁。抓住罗马尼的手腕时，梅林只觉得这手腕过于纤细了，看得出罗马尼没什么力量。

平日除去动画的工作，罗马尼同梅林交流甚少，而在动画的话题上则是……梅林很快明白罗马尼并不真的为拍动画高兴，白天高强度的工作已经令他很疲倦，且也意识不到自己的才能……不过是此人就算不情愿的事也会变成认真过头的天性在作祟，梅林早已打算戏弄他一下。  
一月以来，唯一的一次罗马尼与梅林说起动画工作外的话题，是在他终于逐一观看完梅林的既往作品后评价道，某作的主人公之间的矛盾已经到了时间也无法磨灭的地步，还要强行凑在一起的结局实在已经不能算喜剧了，还转头问梅林当时是出于怎样的考量。梅林在那瞬间期待起此人可能成为自己的理解者，不过理解之光消散得很快，微弱地闪耀后又长久地蛰伏进理性的铁壁里去。  
梅林很仰慕女性，曾向弟子断言男性能写出的女性也能写出，女性能写出的男性却未必能。这份偏执的仰慕被弟子误会成好色。起先他一度为罗马尼是个男人感到不可思议：他深信罗马尼作品中泄露的一点天赋已远胜他认识的作者们，甚至怀疑过是否出自他的新同居人之手，现在他什么都相信了，因见识到罗马尼的人生态度确实如此：与其说不会照顾自己、又缺乏防备心，不如说对自己已无期待，仿佛从哪里得知了自己的死期并已坦然接受那般地生活。这样的特质……大概就是“凛然”。  
可是这样的人能有什么死亡要面对？穿着太不引人注目甚至在经过不良少年集聚的街区都不会被抢劫的罗马尼，或许只会因为工作太高压而猝死吧。

梅林掀开被子，借更换床单被罩践行他的恶作剧，罗马尼摆在两腿间的右手和指缝间漏出的粘液一目了然。受害人差点羞愧到晕厥。梅林用之前擦洗身体的毛巾替他擦去污渍时不慎沾到手指上，他当着已被他作弄得四体僵硬的罗马尼的面，直视着他的眼睛舔掉手指上的精液挑逗他，罗马尼大受刺激，此后一直背对着梅林。  
罗马尼等了许久，没等到梅林离开他的……他们共同的卧室，心中暗暗乞求睡眠能早些拯救他脱离尴尬，但偏偏这时候连睡眠也离他而去了。保持太久侧身，身体也有些酸痛。“罗马尼君，睡不着了吗？”  
“……啊，是的。”没好气地承认了。  
“要聊天吗？”  
“……”  
“罗马尼不愿意说话的话，只有我来说也可以。”  
梅林擅自讲了他故乡的事，他是个表达欲旺盛的人。梅林的家乡有一片湖，春天湖边会开满四叶草的白花，又讲了些读书时代的事情。讲了自己很器重的弟子，弟子是和自己具有相反特质的女孩。  
“你是喜欢弟子吗？”罗马尼终于回答了。  
“没有哦，要说的话其实罗曼君也是与我相反的人呢。”  
“……是说弟子与我相似吗？”  
“不是哦，就好比……”梅林仰头稍作思索，用刚才舔过的手指尖轻点下巴，“好比‘黑的反面是白，白的反面却是红’这样吧……总之以后罗曼君以后会见到她，见到就明白了。”  
“不过梅林监督，我相信你的才能啦，是说以你现在的风评……怎么会有弟子？”  
梅林佯作生气驳斥：“阿基曼君！这样说话永远交不到女朋友哦！”罗马尼连忙道歉，坐起身时发现四肢均有些细弱的麻痹感，奇妙的体验……“不过如果阿基曼君求我的话我也会试试认真拍啦。阿基曼君还是躺下比较好……”梅林又说道，此时罗马尼看出梅林没有真的生气，“可恶……你在戏弄我吧？”他无意识地拍向梅林搭在他肩上的手。  
一向拘谨、极少有越界的动作的罗马尼，推开梅林后立刻后悔：皮肤相接的瞬间二人间的空气变得微妙了，并仿佛还要微妙很久。

第二天罗马尼已经恢复大半，两人的话题也回到仅仅在动画上，他感到那种微妙的氛围还在延续。  
第三天，回家的时候看到梅林带了一个金发女孩来，女孩很娇小但很精干，看着罗马尼的双眼熠熠生辉，若说梅林的眼睛是蛇，女孩的眼睛就是狮子，罗马尼招架不住这种目光。“阿基曼老师！”她极利落地鞠了个躬。“如何？我这样的人渣也会有女伴，罗马尼君是否感到世风日下呀？”梅林只顾说些惹他生气的话。实际上女孩是梅林提过的弟子，二人之间并无其他瓜葛。  
弟子说起话来也是斩钉截铁，不似寻常女人，她告诉罗马尼，老师私下里非常喜欢他的作品，被他写过字的纸张也专门找了个大纸箱保存起来不允许他们扔掉。罗马尼疑心梅林强迫正直的女孩说谎恭维他，又怀疑正直成这样的孩子是否懂得说谎。  
即使有第三个人在场，两人间那种被肌肤相亲、童年的湖唤起的奇妙氛围仍没有散去……仿佛不会散去了。

[下].  
梅林常感到无聊。  
“你在看什么呢？”游轮上的夕阳西下时分，当梅林倚靠栏杆托着腮漫无目的地远眺远方被染上金色的海水时，罗马尼靠近他问道。  
“……我在想，如果我是‘阿基曼老师’，我会专注于写作，说不定能拿个直木奖什么的。”  
海风总是把梅林的长发吹到罗马尼脸上，他不得不闭上眼睛，晚霞使他那稍有无奈的笑容看起来愈加温柔。“啊哈哈，你在奉承我吗……监督一直很喜欢远眺呢，在我家里时也是。”

一周前，梅林劝说罗马尼随自己一起休假，还将弟子搬出以好与工作室的大家熟悉为由一块儿劝说，罗马尼起先不愿意，此人有时会莫名地胆怯（而有些方面又是不可理喻的孤胆英雄），连玛修也劝说他去放松一下，才终于同意。真是可怜的社会人，据说入职至今还从未休过年假。  
“要是真的和那家伙传出绯闻来怎办？我会社会性死亡的。”临行前一晚还趁梅林洗澡的功夫向玛修诉说不安。  
“您是惧怕被追求吗？”  
“哪里有追求，我会在动画完结之后被抛弃的。”  
“那也没有损失。”在单独同罗马尼说话时，玛修偶尔会辛辣起来：“您以后至少可以推说是因为上一次的失败才会至今没有恋人……”说这话时她停下略一思索，“不过应该不会的。”  
“这种事怎能确定啦。”  
“我警告过监督先生。”  
“哇……”罗马尼露出了一个被骑士玛修英雄救美似的表情，但很短暂，“不过玛修啊，你还是孩子……你以为梅林监督还在乎风评吗？”  
临走的早晨，玛修还拜托梅林些诸如罗马尼比旁人要怕冷，虽然很喜欢甜食、吃太多却会胃痛等需留意的事项。玛修很少主动同梅林说话。

梅林常感到无聊。  
他已有过许多恋人，自感罗马尼与恋人们不同，他抱着恋人们时总是想到肢体交缠的忘我，想要立刻触碰温软的胸膛，而当罗马尼睡在他身侧（梅林特意选了个双人套房），并穿着他可笑的睡衣时，梅林脑中却再次浮现起童年的湖和树影。  
梅林很早就离开家乡，毕业于业内排行第二的科班名校，在校期间被评价为天才，更早的高中时代就已拿到大社轻小说部门的新人大赏，他总是很快厌倦、浪掷着自己的才能，在成为监督之前梅林甚至化名参加过偶像团体的选拔节目，在人气上升后中途退赛，因为意识到任其发展一定会真的出道。  
路上罗马尼很容易入睡，或许是平时太过辛苦的缘故，每当梅林打算与罗马尼说些“深入的”话题，总是发现他已昏昏欲睡，而在梅林眼中这种特质反倒增添了罗马尼的神秘。神秘像罗马尼早晨盥洗时落入脖颈的的发梢，使梅林总是把熟睡的罗马尼揽向自己，好让他那神秘的温热吐息飘进自己的前襟。  
与一群陌生人渡过了漂浮在海上的一天后，罗马尼对他唯一称得上相识的梅林监督愈加依赖，晚间罗马尼在轻微摇摆着的双人床上睡熟后翻了个身，自然地抱住梅林的胳膊，嘴里念道：“我想回家……你的手下都是帅哥，可恶……”等梦呓，像二人已是恋人，这种制造错觉的拙劣游戏令梅林感到甜蜜，罗马尼非自己的所有物，怀抱着自己也未必拥有的新刃般的才华，罗马尼是幻想的恋人，因为他是世间的铁壁，永不会真的向轻浮的自己投注以爱。  
白天在游艇的餐厅里显得很局促，曾拉住梅林的衣袖告诉他总觉得自己出现在年轻帅哥们中很不合时宜，由于罗马尼一直沉默，在别人聊天的机会大吃甜食，梅林不得不离他近点适时阻止以免他胃痛……贝蒂维尔与他搭了话。贝蒂维尔对所有人都是那么温柔、真挚，虽也是一个熠熠夺目的帅哥，罗马尼在他面前却能够放下戒备。贝蒂告诉了罗马尼实情：他们实际上都是由阿尔托利亚直接调度，与其说是梅林的团队，不若说是阿尔托利亚的，“梅林老师吗……大概负责和女声优或者原作者传绯闻吧，”贝蒂有意说些轻松的话：“不过梅林老师是世外高人，不如说我们这些人尚无能跟上他脚步的……他可不是什么都没有做。”  
“这样啊……”玩笑教罗马尼短暂地笑了，与此同时局促感却愈发强烈，后来在两位团队中最为光彩照人的美男子开腔例行地大谈人妻话题时，惯于忍耐的罗马尼再次悄悄告诉梅林他想要逃跑，到了不惜跳进海里游走的地步。 

目的地是度假热门的南国小岛，到达之后阿尔托利亚和众工作室帅哥即刻开始游泳嬉闹……不，比起嬉闹，不如说是阿尔托利亚在游泳炫技，像孩子般对众人跟不上他的游泳速度活潜行技巧感到自得，众人对阿尔托利亚的游戏亦很受用。梅林察觉到罗马尼并不在人群中，举目向沙滩上寻找，见罗马尼坐在阳伞下，穿着全然没有海滨风味的白衬衫，正捧着一本书阅读。  
“那个……其实我不会游泳。”罗马尼解释自己并非不合群。他手中捧着的原是一本讲电影分镜的入门教材，罗马尼研究得很专注，把他用来记录动画相关事宜的手帐也带在手边。  
“远离亲人，大老远的跑来海边，就是为了学习分镜吗？罗曼君其实很喜欢动画嘛。”  
没想到罗马尼淡然地承认了：“当然。”见梅林似乎颇感意外，又补充道，目光仍锁在他的分镜教学上：“学生时代就喜欢了……难道监督其实不喜欢动画吗？”  
平日的梅林，仅会取笑罗马尼的社交技巧，而陌生的环境、阳伞的摆被风吹动变幻的阴影、汗水和罗马尼敞开的前襟内露出一大片肌肤，使罗马尼变成新的罗马尼，梅林竟迟滞到忘记思考：“哈哈……没到那种地步，只是最近有些感到无聊罢了。啊……等下，你向前一点……”他打算强行挤进罗马尼躺着的长椅上。  
“你要干什么啦……不再搬张椅子来吗？”罗马尼口中抱怨，奈何梅林力量实在很大，未及反应已被他用手臂支住上半身强行坐直了。梅林跨坐进来，双手仍按住罗马尼肩膀……竟开始上下揉捏按摩。  
“罗马尼君不是经常肩痛来着？”  
不知是从何处模仿来的手法，就罗马尼而言显然起了作用，他意识到自己可能被梅林当成了大型玩具，好在梅林看起来是对玩具小心翼翼保护的那种熊孩子。很快罗马尼卸下身体的戒备任凭梅林摆布了，不禁思索梅林拍摄前面的作品时传出的绯闻是否也是如此开始？两人的椅子有点儿拥挤，梅林的存在混合着某种难以言喻的花朵气味源源不断地侵占罗马尼的空间，他有点儿能够理解前作的绯闻主角们，梅林似乎是把握不住与人交往的距离感的类型，他是这样无可否认地温柔，而这份温柔暗含悲伤——它会在拍摄结束时被收回。  
“不聊天吗？”梅林先问道，手中力度不减。  
“啊……如果是监督家乡的湖的话还是免了。不如多说些动画的事情吧。”  
远处传来阿尔托利亚的笑声，看来她又赢了一局。“罗马尼君真的很喜欢动画呢，我原以为那孩子是我见过的最喜欢动画的人了。”梅林没完全采纳罗马尼的建议，反说了些他的弟子的事情，原来阿尔托利亚并非与梅林一样科班出身，而是主修机械工程和人工智能的，而学习以上专业的动机是……少年时代对机甲动画的沉迷。梅林钦羡阿尔托利亚对动画的一腔热忱，为了考验她还做过旁人无法理解的事。  
“想必弟子小姐一定很有才能……”  
“才能吗……或许吧。”陷入沉吟的梅林不自觉加大手指力度，罗马尼痛得倒吸冷气，“弟子的话，少取悦些观众会更好的。啊咧，对啦，如果罗马尼君做监督的话，会怎样拍摄呢？”  
“诶……我吗？”罗马尼托着下巴思考起来，认真的模样即使从后脑勺看去也很可爱，“一味让观众高兴是不行的，唔……大概首先要筛选出愿意为作品花钱的那部分观众，不可一味追求尽善尽美，剧情展开后针对目标观众的喜好进行预测……”  
“意外得很懂嘛，罗马尼君。那么罗马尼君为什么没有选择动画行业呢？”  
若非梅林打断，罗马尼一下午都可以沉浸在做监督的幻想里。“监督的工作很难的，除了观众还要与投资人周旋，还有原作者，像梅林你现在这样……总之制作人要牢牢地抓住主动权，如果不能够的话，就无法给观众惊喜，……无法产生好作品，而为了动画去交涉又会失去动画本身的乐趣。我可没有这样的魄力。”  
说完，罗马尼感到梅林靠的更近，因为他的长发自头顶垂下，透过日光那荧亮的发丝似乎带上了紫色的余韵，又似乎是橙色的。“阿基曼监督意外的强硬啊。”梅林取笑道，“大约是那种……国王一样的监督吧？”  
“国王吗……不要啦，我八成会很快厌倦，还是做观众好了。”罗马尼已被梅林神奇的双掌按摩到贴在他身上浑然不觉，连精神也仿佛被梅林揉捏软了，被牵制着说些羞耻话题，心中仅剩下思考梅林的按摩技巧成熟而火辣，是否是常光顾按摩店的结果？想不到居然在一个外界评价难以形容的动画监督手中被发掘出喜爱受人照顾的新的特质。

相较内陆正是一年中最湿冷的时期，南国小岛上却是万里无云，白天如此，晚上亦然，罗马尼夜间醒来，见月光从窗帘缝隙射出落在被子上，比楼梯上的夜灯还要明亮，形成一条冷然的光的河流。梅林平静地躺在他身边（梅林又一次选择了双人房），垂着睫毛丰厚的眼睛，胸膛毫不起伏地呼吸，面庞完美如人偶。罗马尼知道他在假寐，他正是被梅林的手机屏幕发出的荧光照醒。此刻，被子下面，梅林正抓住罗马尼的手，紧握着。  
“……监督？”  
梅林假寐时显得有些忧愁，这份意外产生的矫饰的忧愁增添了梅林的亲切感，梅林也会忧愁吗？罗马尼想，忍不住用另一只手触碰梅林的眉毛，听到罗马尼唤他，梅林睁开眼睛装作应声醒来，二人沉默地望着彼此。持续了一会儿，梅林没有任何松手的意思，汗水从罗马尼手心流到梅林手心。  
不过是在被子下面牵手而已，我在怕什么呢——罗马尼想道，“梅林监督，其实比我们更喜欢动画对吧，说不定在心里暗暗感到我这样的人很可笑来着？”打算说点什么缓和奇怪的气氛，紧张使罗马尼笨拙，而这种底气不足在梅林眼中是罗马尼的魅力，“只是监督要从更高的角度考量。我们这些普通社畜是不可能明白的。”梅林看起来无动于衷，这位过度白皙的美男子，在昏聩的月光下也看得出面颊上有了一丝绯色。又沉默了数分钟，罗马尼再次试图抽出被握住的手，却被梅林握得更紧，“梅林你在做什么？”他终于突破了疑虑的极限。  
“我在假装罗马尼君的恋人喔。”认真地给出一个荒谬的答案是梅林会做的事。  
“什么啊？这种事有趣吗？”  
“目前为止是的。”  
罗马尼笑了一下，在眼前的光线下完全无法被看见的笑容，他还冲动地下定了某种若能等待到翌日早晨情况会很不一样的决心。“可以的哦。”  
“嗯？”  
“是说……可以做梅林监督的下一位恋人啦，到动画结束……或者更久也可以，”说到这里业余小说家混合着细弱的焦躁、仓皇地笑了一下：“倒也从来没有人问过我是否愿意成为某人的恋人什么的……连你这家伙也是，完全不打算问我的意见就擅自决定了——其实是可以的。”  
梅林当即显得很高兴，他一向高兴起来就表现得直白而热烈，转身抱住罗马尼，即使天光昏暗，罗马尼也能看见梅林淡色的眼珠像猫科动物一样因为兴奋而熠熠发光，他已当场后悔：或只是旅途中无其他熟识的人，造成了亲密的错觉，这份短暂的反思造成的四肢僵硬被梅林理解成缺乏经验：“罗马尼君一定很少被人从后面抱住吧？”他对着罗马尼的耳朵轻轻说道，微冷的吐息教罗马尼战栗了一下，即便从未被人拥抱，罗马尼也清晰地感到梅林臂力很大，他快要呼吸困难了，同时他也清晰地感到一个令人难堪的所在，梅林的身体……某处的凸起正透过衣物抵住他的屁股。罗马尼对有人竟有人竟真的对他产生性欲一时无法接受，而梅林则是一个行动派，罗马尼说出“不，我后悔了”并试图推开他之时，他已解开罗马尼上衣的所有扣子，并摸索着胸膛。“已经迟了哦。”梅林不假思索地回答，他还以为他迷恋罗马尼•阿基曼是出于此人看起来永远不会接纳他、愿意染上他的色彩……不是这样的，几天内，当罗马尼拉住他的衣袖悄悄与他诉说自己想要逃跑或仅是求他，轻声地、勉为其难地请求梅林不要丢下他一人离席，梅林心中的迷恋能够增幅数倍，他得到了“那个离他远去的世界”仍需要“这个世界”的肯定：居住在现实主义的世界中的罗马尼•阿基曼需要他。  
梅林剥起衣服来比按摩技巧更娴熟，一边用手指刺激乳头，加上始终凸起在对方屁股上硬挺的部位持续地释放出讯号，罗马尼可悲地没多久便有了反应。尽管理性还无法接受只是被触碰身体，就回应了宛如青春时代般的性欲这一冲击性事实，罗马尼抗拒不了梅林，任由他摆弄并在他手里射出了一次，就像被梅林看到自慰那样。罗马尼颤抖着，梅林将体液涂在他两腿之间的任何地方，弄得他觉得黏糊糊，但梅林不打算进入，他原地翻了个身，变成仰面躺着、罗马尼伏在他身上的姿态。  
“罗马尼君白天也说过……比较喜欢自己把握节奏什么的，对吧。”原来梅林是在报复！被罗马尼刺中他很喜欢动画的弱点的不悦——眼前令人羞怯的状况，罗马尼本打算什么都不做糊弄过去，梅林太懂得怎样玩弄他这样社会人的羞耻心了，见他没有动作还继续挑逗道：“做好准备是不会痛的啦！如何？你应该自慰过吧？”罗马尼又羞耻，又惧怕：梅林的器官比他概念中的大上不少，光是想象怎样把这样的存在塞进身体就本能地害怕——而身体却明确地发出渴求的信号，明明未被触碰过的内侧像在跳动着一般。  
旅程的孤独吞噬了罗马尼的判断力，他只想要在黑暗中亲近梅林，与他身体交缠也不坏，在依照梅林的指引经历两次浅尝辄止的失败后梅林改变了策略，翻身按住摔到床单上的罗马尼，使他不能转头把脸埋进枕头里逃避，以这样的姿态做了。对床笫之事梅林监督毫不意外地擅长，并且是比起满足自己，似乎探索伴侣、以对方的喜好为重更教他愉快的类型。梅林弄得罗马尼结束后晕眩了很久，无法在贤者时间好好思考他对梅林的好感是否因为几日间没有别的可交流的人。罗马尼的人际交往浮于浅表，对深入的关系只感到惶恐。他甚至眼角带着因交合的痛楚渗出的泪珠乞求造成这点的罪魁祸首“回去后不要告诉玛修，之后我做什么都可以”。梅林难以置信地看着罗马尼黑暗中细弱闪烁的泪眼几秒，而后又拒绝了他一次：“罗马尼君是打算拍完动画悄悄搬家吧？真是狡猾。毕竟我连罗马尼君工作的地方都不知道，这么做太容易了。”  
快感的尾音也消散后，罗马尼心中仅剩对亲属的愧疚，他反思自己交待给玛修的事情女孩都严谨地遵循着，而玛修仅仅是拜托自己少吃甜食自己都无法做到，还在玛修备考的紧张期间出门度假并与一名动画监督……完全陷入懊悔，第二天甚至抗拒踏出房间的门，三餐全靠梅林取给他。  
“你的阿基曼老师人呢？”迟钝的阿尔托利亚直到午餐才发现。  
“晕船所以今天在休息哦。”  
“昨天下午明明还好好的。”昨日游轮是中午到达的目的地，阿尔托利亚对梅林了如指掌，如此问起，比起质疑，不如说是她那种严肃个性特有的揶揄方式。  
“有时候晕船是有潜伏期的。”

对新作梅林从业以来第一次完全放弃改编，而是采取使动画结局停在最后决战前主角团队最后一次取得胜利的进度的方式来贯彻自己的HE准则，新的处理方式使梅林的风评好转不少，也为原作吸引到许多新读者，他们中有些惊为天人，也有些认为原作没有动画那种梦幻般的氛围，且措辞方式很别扭。关于动画的讨论中颇有监督被社畜原作和平稳的生活征服了的见解。  
最终话播出后，梅林并未像罗马尼设想的那样很快离去，直到他的下一作播放结束都没有——自罗马尼之后他的风格大改，评价亦持续上升。梅林甚至没有从罗马尼的公寓里搬走，还变本加厉，时常开着他的与动画人身份不太相称的白色限量跑车大摇大摆地接罗马尼下班，同事们对梅林比对罗马尼本人还要熟悉，不仅会有人特意前来向梅林打招呼，有时还会认真地拜托他给自己喜欢的角色加镜头。玛修升学后只有假期会回来，不知不觉间二人的关系变得和真正的恋人别无二致了。  
—完—


End file.
